Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to biometric identification, particularly associating an individual with electronic content.
Background
It has become commonplace for various types of electronic content, such as images, videos, or audio, to be posted on the Internet and accessible to users. Many programs currently exist for posting electronic content on the Internet. In these programs, users who upload content to the online system have the option of associating the content with one or more individuals. Such an association is referred to as “tagging.”
The ease with which such content can be uploaded onto a public website and shared with others, along with an identification of the individual(s) associated with the content, may raise privacy concerns. It may be undesirable to some individuals for their information to be publicly available. Indeed, in some jurisdictions, it may be illegal to post information about an individual without that individual's authorization in certain contexts. Accordingly, the ability to extract biometric information of an individual from electronic content without that individual's consent violates may raise privacy concerns.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way for an individual to easily provide consent to be tagged in a given image.